My best friend is a tiger
by enanaminorin2930
Summary: Ariel es una chica que no tiene amigos. No tiene un hogar fijo y por sobre todo, está cansada de tanto viaje. Jim es un chico al cual le sobran amigos. Tiene un hogar fijo y ¡Oh, moriría por viajar! Ninguno de ellos tiene una pareja... ¿Podría ser que queden juntos? Y tal vez, Ariel consiga un mejor amigo... Pero no cualquiera, porque es un animal Y su mejor amigo es un tigre.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Ariel, una joven de 16 años, estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas, para mudarse de casa...otra vez...y todo era culpa del trabajo de su padre Tritón.

– ¿Estas lista, Ariel? – dijo Tritón adentrándose en el cuarto de su hija.

– Ya casi, padre – dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar unas prendas en su gran valija azul.

– De acuerdo, sólo date prisa o perderemos el vuelo. Te esperare en el auto. – Y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Ariel suspiró desganada y dijo para sí misma en tono aburrido: – Otra vez viajar, otra vez cambiar de casa, otra vez yo sin poder adaptarme a un lugar...lo mismo de siempre... – Cerró su valija, la bajó de la cama y se fue junto con ella al auto.

4 horas después…

Tritón se hallaba junto a Ariel y Jane en los asientos de atrás, junto al mayordomo (Grimsby) y la ama de llaves (Carlota).

Tritón volteó para ver a su hija con una mirada vacía dirigida a la ventana. Él suspiro y le dijo: – Ariel, siempre pones la misma cara cada vez que viajamos. Anímate. He oído que Agrabah es muy hermoso.

Ariel sin quitar la mirada de la ventana respondió: – Es lo mismo si es hermoso o no, nos iremos en un par de meses, como siempre.

Tritón bajo la cabeza y miró tristemente a su hija, deseando poder hacer algo para quitar esa cara infeliz de Ariel y verla sonreír como cuando era niña.

Otras dos horas más tarde…

Todos se bajaron del auto y agarraron cada quien su maleta.

Al contemplar que había enfrente suyo, quedaron todos maravillados con su nuevo hogar, excepto Tritón que ya sabía perfectamente como era.

– ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar! – exclamó Tritón señalando la gran mansión, que más bien parecía un palacio. Era color blanco con varias torres con su punta ovalada abajo y puntiaguda en la parte de arriba, color bronce.

Todos entraron y quedaron aún más maravillados con su interior. Grandes corredores de mármol puro y paredes de tonalidades claras para combinar; además de las múltiples decoraciones elegantes que había por todas partes. Ariel fue y se instaló en la habitación, seguida de Jane que llevaba su maleta y la de Ariel.

– ¡Que hermoso lugar!, ¿no crees? – opinó Jane, mientras ponía la maleta de Ariel en su cama.

– Si, eso creo.

– Ariel, siempre te pones igual cuando nos mudamos. Sé qué te cansas de tanto viaje, pero ve el lado bueno; no cualquiera puede andar viajando tanto.

– Sí, pero nunca puedo hacer amigos, nunca he podido ir a una escuela como una chica normal, estoy encerrada como en una bolita de cristal que quiero romper.

– Lo sé Ariel, pero recuerda que no estás sola, tienes a tu padre que te adora y me tienes a mí, que también te adoro.

Ariel sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo a su tutora de toda la vida. – Yo también te adoro. – Jane término el abrazo y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Ariel y le dijo dulcemente: – Ahora, tú, pelirrojita, desempaca todo y vamos a dar una vuelta por Agrabah, ¿te parece?

– Está bien, aunque creo que no es tan necesario porque dentro de un tiempo nos iremos.

Jane retiro las manos de la cara de la pelirroja y las puso en sus caderas, con una mirada sería. – Ariel...

– Bueno, bueno. Lo haré.

Jane sonrió satisfactoriamente y le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta: – Te espero en 10 minutos.

Ariel asintió y empezó a hacer lo que Jane le ordeno. Una vez finalizada su tarea, decidió cambiarse de ropa por una más fresca, debido al gran calor que hacía. Se puso un short blanco, una blusa de mangas cortas, color azul, que combinaba con sus ojos, y unas tenis blancas. Luego procedió a buscar a Jane.

– Jane, estoy lista.

– Oh sí, vamos.

– Espera, voy a ir a decirle a papá que vamos a salir.

– Tu padre ya salió. Anda en una reunión de trabajo.

– Ah, sí. Como siempre. Bueno vamos.

– Vamos.

Ambas salieron a explorar su nuevo hogar.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de ahí...

John Hawkins bajo las gradas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que llamo la atención de toda su familia.

– ¿Por qué tan feliz? – le preguntó su madre, Sarah, con una risa graciosa.

– Voy a ir a ver a Anya y...ya me decidí y le propondré matrimonio.

Su madre abrió los ojos, al igual que su padre, Sinbad y su hermano menor Jim.

– Ese es mi hijo. – le dijo su padre mientras se acercaba a él y ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

– Felicidades, hermano. – señaló Jim con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Gracias familia. En la noche la traeré para celebrar.

– ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! ¡Tenemos que hacer lo planes de boda! – exclamó su madre.

– Bien, nos vemos en un rato. – Y sin decir más se puso su casco azul, agarro su rifle y salió de su casa.

20 minutos después...

John llegó al bosque en donde había quedado de verse con Anya. Se introdujo entre los árboles hasta ver a su hermosa novia pelirroja de ojos azules con un vestido celeste con un lazo celeste amarrando su cabello.

Él al verla comenzó a ponerse nervioso, saco la pequeña cajita negra de su pantalón y admiro el anillo; era de oro con un hermoso y gran rubí, con pequeños diamantes a su alrededor. Lo volvió a guardar y camino hasta ella, agarrándola por detrás de la cintura. Ella se estremeció pero sonrió porque sabía perfectamente quien era.

– John.

– ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del planeta?

– Feliz de estar con el hombre más apuesto del planeta.

Él la volteo y beso dulcemente sus labios. Ella rompió el beso y le preguntó extrañada al ver le rifle – ¿Por qué trajiste tu rifle?

– No sabemos cuándo va a salir una bestia por ahí, así que debo estar preparado.

Ella frunció el ceño con sus brazos cruzados.

– Sabes que es cierto lo que digo, no dejaré que ninguna bestia te haga daño.

– No pasara nada.

– Eso espero.

Volviendo con Ariel...

Ella y Jane andaban caminando por todo Agrabah, viendo las ventas ambulantes y conociendo a la gente, o por lo menos Jane, porque Ariel no quitaba su mirada de unas montañas que no estaban tan largo de ellas, con una multitud de árboles.

– ¿Qué piensas de esto? – le preguntó Jane a Ariel, con un collar de perlas en mano. Sin embargo Ariel estaba demasiado ocupada con la mirada en el paisaje del fondo.

– ¿Ariel? ¿Me estas escuchado?

Ariel volvió a la realidad y volteo su rostro en dirección a Jane.

– Perdón Jane, es que me gustaría ir por esas montañas. ¡Vamos a ver!

– ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Deben de haber un montón de animales salvajes!

– ¡Ay por favor Jane! ¡Tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta la naturaleza y los animales! ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor!

– ¡De ninguna manera! ¡He dicho!

Ariel suspiró enojada y cruzo los brazos, haciendo un puchero. Jane por su parte siguió admirando el collar de perlas.

– Disculpe señor, ¿cuánto cuesta este collar? – le preguntó Jane al vendedor y así estableció una conversación con este. Ariel vio a Jane muy entretenida y decidió irse corriendo a echarle una ojeada al bosque del fondo.

– Mmm no estoy segura si me lo llevo, ¿tú qué dices, Ariel? – pero noto que nadie le respondía y se volteó. – ¿¡Ariel!? ¡Uy! ¡La próxima vez que salga contigo tendré que ponerte correa! ¡Ariel! – Y sin decir más dejo el collar tirado y apresurada comenzó a buscar a Ariel.

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

– En fin Anya, ya hemos estado bastante tiempo juntos y debo decir que desde que te conocí me enamore perdidamente de ti.

Anya sonrió y dijo: – Yo también estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

John le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó: – Por eso quiero preguntarte algo. – John se arrodilló y saco la pequeña cajita negra. Anya abrió sus ojos, cual los de un búho, mientras se llenaban de lágrimas.

– Anastasia, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Ella llevo sus manos a su boca y las lágrimas empezaron a salir. No podía ni hablar de la emoción, por lo que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza varias veces. John sonrió, saco el anillo, guardando la cajita negra. Ella le dio su mano y él introdujo con cuidado el anillo en su dedo anular. Él se paró y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que ella. Anya se retiró levemente para tomar con sus manos el rostro de John y llevarlo a la suya para besarlo con amor. Su beso se vio interrumpido por un ruido entre unos arbustos que había detrás de ellos, a los cuales John de inmediato se puso alerta, agarrando su rifle del suelo y poniéndose en frente de Anya.

– No te nuevas, Anya. – le susurró John, cargando y apuntado a los arbustos con el rifle.

– John...

– Shhh...

Ambos permanecieron callados hasta ver que los arbustos se movieron y escucharon un pequeño rugido. John espero y espero hasta ver un pelaje anaranjado con rayas negras y de inmediato supo que era. Anya se puso fría de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron de miedo y dijo temblorosa: – Ti-tigre...

John no aguardo más y disparo al arbusto dándole al tigre. Sin embargo no era lo que esperaba, porque el tigre, al darle, cayó muerto totalmente, a la vista y apenas era un cachorro, pero apenas este cayo, dos más salieron de los arbustos, que eran sus padres y no estaban nada contentos; ambos rugieron con todas sus fuerzas acercándose a la pareja.

– Anya, corre...

– Pero John...

– ¡Corre!

Los ojos de Anya se llenaron de lágrimas, pero obedeció y salió corriendo. Uno de los tigres, para ser específica, la hembra, salió corriendo tras Anya. Ella al voltear su cabeza pegó un enrome grito y trato de correr más rápido; pero John reacciono y le disparó al tigre, haciendo que cayera muerta, también. El otro tigre rugió más que nunca y se tiró sobre John. Él trataba de quitárselo de encima con el rifle, pero el tigre le hacía mucha lucha y no lo dejaba moverse, mientras le mostraba sus afilados dientes con furia.

– ¡John! – gritó ella desesperada, corriendo nuevamente hacia él. Ella trato de empujar al tigre de un costado, pero este se enfureció aún más y con una de sus patas, la golpeo, tirándola con fuerza lejos de ellos. John vio a su amor tirada en el suelo inconsciente y gritó: – ¡Anya!

Y de quién sabe dónde, agarro él, más fuerza para ir enderezándose, a punto de quitarse al tigre de encima. Cada vez se enderezo más y más, hasta lograr quitárselo de encima; al quitárselo su rifle salió volando a metros de él. John localizo su arma y fue corriendo hasta ella, pero el tigre se vino detrás de él. John en medio camino se tropezó y se arrastró hasta poder agarrarla; el tigre ya estaba a punto de llegar a él, pero, justo a tiempo, tomó su rifle y disparo; la bala le dio al animal en su pata derecha, logrando que se fuera directo al zacate, muy herido, sin las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. Hawkins creyó que lo habría logrado matar y sonrió satisfactoriamente, pero luego recordó a Anya y salió corriendo hacia ella. Él la tomo en sus brazos y le dijo en un tono preocupado: – Anya. ¡Anya despierta!

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y sonrió el reconocer a su hombre.

– John...

– Anya yo... – sin embargo no pudo continuar hablando porque se fijó en el pecho de ella, el cual estaba lleno de sangre con las garras del tigre bien marcadas y delineadas.

Ella tosió casi sin aire y se quitó el anillo de su dedo dándoselo a John.

– Tómalo John, guárdalo.

– No, Anya. Tú te vas a casar conmigo, estarás bien, te pondrás bien. – dijo con voz quebradiza y sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

– Perdón John, fue bueno mientras duró. Me hubiese encantado casarme contigo, desde que te conocí supe que eras el hombre para mí, lo eres y siempre lo serás. Pero...tal vez yo no soy la mujer para ti, por algo paso esto, tal vez no soy la indicada, aunque creí serlo, pero recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón, siempre. – dijo con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos azules.

– ¡Anya no digas tonterías! ¡Tú si eres la mujer indicada! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Lo sé porque te amo! ¡Te casarás conmigo! ¡Lo harás! ¡Lo harás! ¡Ya verás! ¡Te recuperarás y nos casaremos Anya!

– Mentiroso... – sonrió divertida pero a la vez triste- te amo más que a nada en este mundo, te amo mucho, mucho. – ella fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, hasta quedar completamente fría y pálida.

– ¡Anya! ¡Anya! ¡Vamos Anya! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡No me puedes dejar! ¡Anya! ¡Anya! No puedes estar mue... ¡no, no puedes Anya! ¡Anya por favor! Anya!...Te amo... – sus gritos eran desesperados, mezclados con llanto. Trato de moverla para ver si reaccionaba pero no daba resultado, ya no tenía caso...ya había muerto. John no dejaba de gritar ni de llorar. Inclino su cabeza, poniéndola sobre la de ella, mezclando sus lágrimas con las de ella, que estaban derramadas sobre el pálido y fúnebre rostro de Anya.

En medio de su llanto y sollozos, logro escuchar un gemido. Él volteo a mirar y se dio cuenta de que el tigre estaba vivo tratando de levantarse.

– No es posible... ¡No! ¡Maldito tigre! – exclamó mientras se levantó con el rifle en mano y cargándolo, para deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. El tigre sacudió su cabeza y vio medio borroso a ese hombre acercándose rápidamente a él, listo para asesinarlo. Este con las fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie y salió corriendo, cojeando por su pata herida. Hawkins lo comenzó a perseguir con una furia, cólera, enojo y una rabia increíble; lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era asesinar a ese animal culpable de haber matado a Anastasia.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí...

– ¡Este lugar es hermoso! – exclamó Ariel con una sonrisa admirando toda la naturaleza a su alrededor. No obstante, escucho unos dos balazos muy cerca de ella. Con un gran susto y el corazón casi en su mano, se refugió entre unos arbustos, nerviosa y alarmada.

A los segundos vio salir corriendo un gran y hermoso tigre, a lo que quedo ella maravillada. El tigre se fue a lo más profundo del bosque, entre unos árboles. Seguidamente ella pudo contemplar un hombre rubio de ojos azules con una mirada de profundo odio. John al ver que había perdido el tigre de vista, gritó disgustado, frustrado y desesperado: – ¡Matare a ese tigre así sea lo último que haga! ¿¡Me escuchas bestia!? ¡Te matare! ¡No descansare hasta encontrarte y asesinarte! – él se restregó la cara y se fue por donde llego.

El corazón de Ariel cada vez palpitaba más rápido, estaba completamente asustada por la escena...

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía tantas ganas de matar a ese hermoso tigre?

Ella quería saciar sus dudas e ir tras el tigre, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Pero...

¿Lo haría o no? ¿Se atrevería a meterse aún más al fondo del bosque? ¿Con riesgo de que algún animal saliera y le hiciera algo? ¿Qué tan valiente era Ariel?


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Ariel aún con algo de miedo tomo coraje y decidió adentrarse al bosque.

– Oh Dios, ¿está bien lo que estoy haciendo? Bueno...no es nada malo, es simplemente asegurarme de que el tigre este bien. – pensó ella mientras se adentraba más en el bosque.

Ariel siguió caminando, pasando por la gran abundancia de árboles y arbustos; todo era tenebroso, acompañado de sonidos de extraños animales. Cada paso que daba ella, cada movimiento, cada respiro, era vigilado por diversos ojos de animales, sin embargo ella estaba mentalizada a salvar y proteger a ese indefenso tigre de ese cazador. Después de caminar por un gran rato, sintió que estaba perdida, por lo que se sentó debajo de un gran árbol.

– ¡Genial, me perdí! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? – exclamó casi llorando.

No obstante pudo notar en suelo tapizado con hojas un rastro de sangre. Inmediatamente Ariel supo que esa sangre derramada era del tigre, así que se puso a seguirlo. Cada vez se acercaba y se acercaba más; ella corría desesperada, el tigre estaba peor de lo que ella pensaba. Una vez que finalizo de seguir el camino ensangrentado, entre unos arbustos logró ver al tigre tirado; se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a él. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar su pata, de la cual provenía la sangre, el tigre rugió irritado pero ella le dijo preocupada: – No, no tranquilo, sólo intentó ayudarte, no tienes por qué ponerte así, no te haré daño, no soy mala persona... – le dijo mientras le mostraba sus manos, para demostrarle que no tenía nada con que pudiera lastimarlo. El tigre al oír esto y ver a la chica enfrente suyo tan preocupada dejo que esta se acercara, además de que estaba tan herido y cansado que no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarla. Ariel se movió con cuidado para que el tigre no se lanzara sobre ella y cuando logró llegar a su lado se sentó y tomo su pata, acariciándolo con cuidado y se quedo ahí en silencio pensando en que podría hacer para ayudar a este indefenso y herido felino.

A kilómetros de ahí, en medio del bosque…

– ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Cómo es que a Ariel le gusta la naturaleza!? ¡Esta tan llena de suciedad y animales! – gritó Jane desesperada y asqueada de estar rodeada de tanta vegetación. – Más vale que Ariel este cerca, tuvo que haber venido aquí, estaba tan entusiasmada por conocer el bosque…pero… ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan revoltosa!? ¡Puede estar a kilómetros de mí! ¡Puede que un animal la haya atacado! ¡Que se haya desmayado! ¡Y para mejores, deja su celular en la casa! ¡Es increíble!... ¡Y yo estoy hablando sola!

Jane camino y camino, buscando y rebuscando por cada esquina del bosque, pero no había señal de Ariel, hasta que entre unos arbustos vio tirada una prensa de un pequeño lazo azul, que era de Ariel, lo que le dio algo de esperanza y continuó su búsqueda. Varios minutos después Jane encontró el rastro de sangre en el suelo, a lo que se asusto demasiado, pensando que cabía la posibilidad de que esa sangre fuera de Ariel. Aun más preocupada de lo que ya estaba, siguió el rastro corriendo y gritando el nombre de Ariel.

La chica pelirroja que aun estaba al lado del tigre, pudo escuchar que se pronunciaba su nombre a lo lejos y supo de inmediato que se trataba de Jane y se puso de pie.

– ¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Jane! ¿¡Puedes oírme!? ¡Soy Ariel! ¡Jane!

– ¿¡Ariel!?

– ¡Jane! ¡Aquí! ¡Jane!

De la nada apareció Jane con una cara desesperada, además de algo sucia y despeinada.

– ¡Ariel! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Y estas bien! ¿¡Por qué rayos te…!? – No pudo continuar hablando, porque sus ojos se toparon con el gran tigre que estaba tirado a un lado de Ariel. – ¡Ariel, cuidado es un tigre!

– Ya lo sé, Jane, lo que sucede es que…

– ¡Ven rápido! – Jane corrió hasta la pelirroja y la jaló del brazo, tratando de alejarla de ahí, pero Ariel se liberó de ella y la frenó en seco.

– ¿¡Qué haces Ariel!? ¡Es un tigre! ¡Nos atacará en cualquier momento!

– ¿¡Podrías tranquilizarte un minuto!? ¡Trato de explicarte algo!

– ¿¡Qué!?

– A ver…este tigre no nos hará daño, está muy herido, un cazador le disparó, lo pude ver y no descansara hasta asesinarlo…

– ¿¡Y!?

– ¿¡Cómo que "Y"!? ¡Es una criatura indefensa!

– ¡Es un tigre!

– ¡Es un ser vivo! Por favor Jane…ayúdame a llevarlo a casa.

– ¿¡Qué, qué!? ¡Ahora si se te zafó un tornillo! ¿¡Cómo vamos a llevar un tigre a tu casa!?

– ¡No se quedara viviendo para siempre! Simplemente es llevarlo y curarlo, su pata está muy mal, si se queda así, morirá…por favor, solo que se cure y lo volvemos a traer, hazlo por mí ¿sí?

– No sé Ariel, me parece una mala idea...

– ¡Te lo suplico! ¿¡Acaso no te da lástima dejarlo aquí tirado desangrándose!?

Jane observó la pata del tigre y vio que estaba muy lastimada, además de que la respiración de éste era muy agitada y podía jurar que estaba sollozando del dolor. Algo compadecida dijo suspirando: – Debo estar loca...está bien, ¡pero sólo hasta que se recupere y tu padre no debe saber nada de esto!

Ariel sonrió y se tiró sobre Jane, abrazándola con fuerzas, mientras le decía emocionada: – ¡Gracias, gracias, Jane! ¡Eres la mejor!

– Lo sé, pero tengo una pregunta... ¿cómo nos lo llevamos? No podemos andar ahí por todo Agrabah con un tigre como si nada...

– Mmm... Entonces sigamos recto, debe haber una salida por algún lado y ahí nos camuflaremos, ya pensaremos en algo.

– Ok, segunda pregunta: ¿cómo nos lo llevaremos? No planeas que entre las dos lo alcemos, ¿cierto? Porque sería ridículo...

Ariel se quedó viendo fijamente a Jane y le sonrió malvadamente. Jane notó esa sonrisa, peló los ojos y reclamó: – ¡Ah no! ¡No, no, no! ¡De ninguna manera cargaremos un tigre!

**10 minutos después...**

– ¡No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de cargar al tigre! – exclamó mientras sostenía una pata delantera en su hombro.

– ¡Era la única forma! – le replicó agarrando con fuerza y mucho cuidado la pata lastimada y dejando que el tigre apoyara su cabeza en su espalda, es decir, la parte trasera del animal iba prácticamente arrastrándose, pero era una suerte porque este se había quedado dormido, así no les podía reclamar. Pero aunque iba dormido, no quitaba lo mucho que pesaba, lo que hizo que después de un rato de tanto caminar, ambas se cayeran fuertemente en el suelo, con el felino aplastándolas.

– Me debes una, Ariel…

– Lo siento…

Continuaron caminando, a pesar de que se cayeron varias veces, pero siguieron y hasta que pudieron notar que cada vez era menor la cantidad de árboles y arbustos; todo se iba aclarando y cuando finalmente se aclaró, se toparon con un sendero de piedras, alejado y solitario de la ciudad. Para su suerte, notaron que a lo largo de este sendero, se veía la mansión Tritón y con esto se les vino la idea de seguir y entrar por la parte trasera de la casa, así nadie se daría cuenta de que llevaban prácticamente arrastrando un tigre, que parecía muerto.

A los 30 minutos ya estaban en la parte trasera de la mansión.

Paso uno del plan: sacar al tigre del bosque. Completado.

Paso dos del plan: entrar a la casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta. En proceso.

Como esa casa era tan enorme, había gran cantidad de puertas por todo lado y no podía faltar, una puerta trasera, en realidad más que una puerta era un fino portón blanco que daba al jardín. Jane abrió con sumo cuidado ese portón y así entraron calladas y sigilosas. Fueron avanzando poco a poco, paso a paso con el mayor silencio posible, aunque querían salir corriendo, su espalda ya no les daba más; cargar un tigre casi una hora no es nada agradable ¿saben? No, no saben ¿Quién rayos encuentra en un bosque a un tigre herido y decide llevárselo a su casa para curarlo? Pues, Ariel… Y hablando de Ariel, ella y Jane milagrosamente llegaron a la habitación de la pelirroja, sin haber sido vistos por el cocinero o por el ama de llaves. Una vez en el cuarto, Ariel cerró la puerta cautelosa y tanto su tutora como ella, dejaron ir al tigre al frío piso color anaranjado. El animal se despertó al instante una vez que cayó y rugió aturdido, sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¡Shhh! ¡No hagas bulla! ¡Nadie puede saber que estas aquí! – le susurró Ariel.

Al parecer este entendió lo que dijo ella, porque se quedó callado, aunque no paraba de mirarla algo desconfiado, sin embargo enfocó su atención en su pata y comenzó a lamerla. Ariel se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y sabía que tenía que hacer algo con esa patita.

– Jane, voy a buscar unas cosas para ayudarlo, mientras tú, te quedas vigilándolo y que nadie entre.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Me vas a dejar sola con un animal!?

– Es un segundo, no te hará daño.

– ¡Eso es lo que crees! ¡Eso es lo que quiere que pensemos! Y cuando me dejes sola… ¡BAM! Soy carnada fácil…

– Si fueras carnada fácil ya te hubiera devorado, es más, nos hubiera devorado. Iré rápido, no seas paranoica. – Y sin decir más, salió de su alcoba, dejando a Jane sola con el mamífero. Jane estaba completamente nerviosa, ella pensaba que en cualquier momento ese tigre se abalanzaría sobre ella y la tragaría de un bocado; pero trataba de mantenerse en calma.

– Y… ¿cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho? – le dijo Jane al tigre, tratando de llevarse bien con él. Creo que es mejor tener a un tigre de amigo que de enemigo ¿no? Porque si es tu enemigo, corre el riesgo que quiera comerte y matarte, pero nada del otro mundo... para suerte de Jane y también de Ariel, este tigre parecía algo amigable o por lo menos no tenía deseos de comérselas; quizá porque le habían demostrado que realmente no eran malas personas.

A los pocos minutos Ariel abrió y cerró la puerta silenciosamente, mientras tenía en mano un recipiente con agua tibia y en la otra mano un pequeño paño y una banda blanca. – Volví – dijo Ariel acercándose al tigre.

– Ten cuidado Ariel, si lo lastimas o algo te puede morder.

– No me hará nada.

– Pareces muy segura, tomando en cuenta de que es un animal salvaje y de que te lo encontraste en un bosque…

– Jane, él ya vio que lo único que queremos hacer es ayudarlo, así que no tiene porque atacarme.

– Está bien, solo…ten cuidado…

– Sí, tranquila. – Ariel se sentó lentamente junto al felino y mojó el paño en el agua. Después prosiguió a colocarlo en la herida para limpiar la sangre; el tigre al sentir el agua rugió en vista de que le había ardido mucho. – ¡Shhh! ¡Te dije que no hagas ruido! ¡Aguanta un poco! – le susurró una vez más, mientras que él rugió de nuevo pero en un tono más bajo y resignado, como si le estuviese contestando. Ariel terminó de limpiar la sangre y empezó a vendarle la pata con la banda blanca. Jane estaba impresionada de cómo era que el animal le obedecía a Ariel, porque no estamos hablando de un perrito o un gatito, no, estamos hablando de un ¡tigre! Tal vez solo tenían suerte o Ariel simplemente tenía un don con los animales…lo sabremos con el tiempo. – Listo, ya quedo. Solo debes tener cuidado de no correr o moverla muy bruscamente. La ventaja es que la bala no entro directamente en la herida, si no hubiéramos tenido graves problemas.

– ¿Y tú cuanto te volviste una veterinaria profesional? – preguntó Jane divertida.

– No lo sé, simplemente me encantan los animales. ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué tonta soy!

– ¿Qué paso?

– ¡Debe estar muriéndose de hambre! ¡Ya vuelvo voy por algo de comer!

– ¿¡Me vas a dejar otra vez sola con él!?

– ¡Ya vuelvo! – Sin decir más salió corriendo, dejando a Jane nuevamente sola.

**Ese mismo día, alrededor de las 7:00 de la noche…**

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué murió ella y no yo? ¿Por qué, por qué? – dijo John llorando, al pie de la tumba de Anya, llena de margaritas (eran sus flores favoritas).

– John…yo… lo único que puedo decirte es que ella ahora está en un lugar mejor y desde arriba te cuidará, será tu ángel de la guarda. – dijo Jim, tratando de consolar a su hermano, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Hace bastante tiempo que conocía a Anya, había llegado a quererla mucho, al igual que el resto de su familia que estaba muy afectada por la trágica noticia.

– No quiero que me cuide desde el cielo, quiero que me cuide desde aquí, a mi lado, quiero que sea mi esposa… ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡La mujer que amo está muerta y todo por culpa de una bestia! ¿¡No lo entiendes!? – gritó John aún con más llanto. Jim trato de entender el dolor y la frustración de su hermano, por lo que no respondió nada y se aparto un poco de él. Sus padres, Simbad y Sarah, estaban intentando también consolar a su hijo, pero no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer sentir mejor a John…al menos no por ahora…

Jim tratando de hacerse sentir mejor a sí mismo, observó que tres personas se acercaban a él; para su sorpresa eran sus amigos. Hércules, su mejor amigo que conocía desde los 8 años; y los hermanos Kuzco y Malina. Se conocían desde los 10 años y siempre les tocaba, tanto a los hermanos, como a Hércules, en la misma clase, por lo que eran todos muy unidos. Y hablando de unidad, un amigo está en las buenas y en las malas, no importa que tan bueno o malo sea, siempre debe estar ahí, apoyando, consolando, etc.

– ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir vestidos de negro? ¡Me siento tan emo! – reclamó Kuzco haciendo un puchero.

– Hermanito querido... ¡es un funeral, idiota!

– ¡Ay! ¡Perdón! ¡Sólo consideró que en los funerales no se debería usar ropa negra! ¡La gente se deprime más! ¡Deberían ser colores alegres y vivos!

– Alegres y vivos... ¿¡en un funeral!?

– Mmm...Sonaba más inteligente cuando lo pensé...

– Nunca dices nada inteligente, Kuzco...

– ¡Ya va la señorita perfecta!

– ¡Ya paren de discutir! ¡Esto es serio, por favor! – reprimió Hércules.

– Tienes razón, Herc, tú siempre la tienes. – dijo Kuzco suspirando.

– ¡Jim! – gritó Malina, mientras todos se acercaban más a él.

– ¡Hércules! ¡Malina! ¡Kuzco! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– Nos enteramos de la noticia, amigo... – le contesto Hércules con una mirada triste.

– Oh, sí...nos tomó totalmente por sorpresa, por lo menos aún yo, no me lo creo.

– ¿Y cómo está tu hermano?

– Mal, devastado, destrozado, triste...y no es para menos, hoy le iba a proponer matrimonio...

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?

– No nos ha explicado bien, sólo nos dijo que la mato un monstruo, una bestia...eso es lo único que nos ha dicho, no sabemos nada más…

– ¡Pobre John! A pesar de que conocí muy poco a Anastasia, era una muy bella persona... – dijo Malina.

– Lo era...pero bueno, ahora lo único que podemos hacer mis padres y yo es mantenernos fuertes por él.

– Lo lamentamos, más por tu hermano, pero recuerda que para lo que necesites estamos aquí.

–Hércules tiene razón, siempre estaré aquí para ti... ¡quiero decir, estaremos! ¡Estaremos aquí para ti! – señalo Malina algo nerviosa.

– Lo sé y se los agradezco mucho, chicos. Mejores amigos no podría tener. – Inmediatamente Malina se abalanzó contra él para abrazarlo, y Hércules y Kuzco hicieron lo mismo.

**Una vez más con Ariel...**

– Sigo pensando que este animalito duerma aquí es mala idea. – opinó Jane, mientras ayudaba a Ariel a acomodar unos cuantos almohadones y cobijas en una esquina para ya saben quién.

– No pasara nada porque duerma aquí, su pata apenas va a empezar a recuperarse, no puede andar así por el bosque, no podrá cazar y se moriría de hambre. Además, aquí está caliente y cómodo.

– Mmm bueno, pero si alguien se entera de esto, ¡en especial tu padre!

– Nadie se dará cuenta, es sólo por unos cuantos días.

– Más te vale, porque, no soy experta ni nada pero tener un tigre en tu casa es un delito, ilegal... ¿me comprendes?

– Sí, sí te comprendo y estoy consciente de ello, pero no le estoy haciendo nada malo como para clasificarlo como un delito, lo estoy cuidando...de todos modos no puedo tenerlo para siempre, en cualquier momento nos iremos de nuevo...sólo lo tendré hasta que su pata sane.

– ¿Segura?

– Segura, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

– Bien, me quedo un poco más tranquila, entonces... Bueno, ya es un poco tarde así que a dormir, el viaje fue muy cansado.

– Buenas noches, Jane.

– Buenas noches, Ariel.

Jane le dio un beso en la frente a Ariel y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Mientras que Ariel quedo sola con el tigrito. – Bueno, aquí es donde dormirás, te pido por favor que no hagas destrozos en mi cuarto, ni te escapes por el balcón, si te tiras por ahí llegaras a la ciudad y seguramente te matarán, así que es mejor que te quedes aquí ¿Ok? – le advirtió Ariel, cuando su "amigo" se acomodaba en la pila de almohadones y cobijas que habían acomodado para él. Ariel antes de levantarse de ahí, vio una vez más a ese hermoso felino y decidió acercar su mano lentamente a la cabeza de éste; él se alarmo un poco e intento rugir, pero Ariel en susurro le dijo: – No te haré nada, ya lo sabes; si te hubiera querido hacer algo malo desde el principio, ya lo hubiera hecho. Quiero que entiendas que no soy una mala persona, no lo soy. – Ariel acercó un poco más su mano y él dejo ser acariciado por la chica. Ariel sonrió y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su gran cama con fundas azules con decoraciones doradas. Ella cerró los ojos y pensó que todo lo que le había pasado ese día era increíble, realmente increíble.

Por primera vez en muchos años su vida se tornaba interesante, estaba feliz de ello. Su única pena era que en algún momento tendría que dejar al tigre ir y que ella se iría de Agrabah para siempre. Pero...

Yo que Ariel no estaría tan segura, la vida puede dar muchas sorpresas...y en definitiva a Ariel le daría una muy grande en menos de lo que ella se esperaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

A las 6:00 de la mañana del día siguiente...

Ariel abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio que apenas el sol iluminaba su cuarto. Recorrió con su mirada toda su recámara, hasta toparse con aquel animal anaranjado con rayas negras, que para su sorpresa estaba sentado sobre los cojines, con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Ariel se levantó y se hincó a su lado. – Eres madrugador, ¿eh? ¿Dormiste bien? – pero este tigre no emitía ningún sonido, no efectuaba ningún movimiento. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele tu pata?

– este seguía sin dar alguna señal de si no se había convertido en piedra. Ariel se quedo viendo fijamente sus ojos y trato de seguir con su mirada a donde observaba tan atento. – ¿Extrañas el bosque? Es eso, ¿no? Sé qué quieres ir allá pero tu pata debe sanarse, cuando sane te prometo que te dejare en tu hogar. – Una vez más el silencio abundaba en la habitación, si alguien se pusiera a escuchar detrás de la puerta, pensarían que Ariel está loca de estar hablando sola; pero hablar sólo no es tan extraño, si no tienes con quien hablar y necesitas conversar con alguien, ¿quién mejor que tú mismo? Nadie te entiende mejor que tú. Es "relajante" hablar con uno mismo, sientes que puedes decir lo que quieras, sin temor a ser juzgado...bueno me estoy desviando un poco del tema, probablemente piensen que estoy loca por tener la mentalidad de "hablar sólo es bueno" pero no debo ser la única que piense así, o por lo menos eso espero...

En fin, Ariel estaba extrañada de que el tigre no reaccionara. Lo que pasa es que este animalito estaba deprimido, sí, deprimido...si más no recuerdan, John mató a su pareja y a su cachorro...digamos que este tigre sentía lo mismo que John, el mismo dolor, el mismo sufrimiento, la misma frustración y no sólo eso, si no que tenían un deseo en común...asesinar al culpable de haber asesinado a quien amaban. – Mmm ¿sabes algo? Ya que estaremos juntos por unos cuantos días, debería ponerte un nombre...así no te diría solo tigre o animal, ¿te parece? – por primera vez, el tigre movió ligeramente su cabeza para encarar a Ariel. Ella sonrió y continuó: – A ver, tiene que ser un nombre bonito y original...mmm... ¿¡qué tal Flounder!? – él la miro extrañado y negó levemente con su cabeza. – Lo sé, suena a nombre de pez...déjame pensar... ¿Sebastián? No, suena a cangrejo... no puede ser tan difícil darle un nombre a un tigre...tiene que ser rudo, pero tierno a la vez...mmm... ¡Lo tengo! ¡Rajah! ¡Tu nombre será Rajah! – este la miro una vez más y quedo bastante conforme con el nombre y se lo demostró pegando un pequeño y bajo rugido. Ariel entendió perfectamente y le sonrió. – ¡Perfecto! ¡De ahora en adelante serás Rajah!

– Ariel, ¿estás despierta? – dijo su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ariel se alarmó y sus nervios comenzaron a invadirla, en vista de que no sabía qué hacer con Rajah. – ¡Oh, no! ¡No te puede ver! – le susurró a Rajah, mientras que este, apenas entendía lo que ocurría.

– ¿Ariel? – insistía su padre.

– ¡Amm dame un segundo, padre! – Ariel inquieta y estresada, trato de ir moviendo a Rajah hasta el armario. – ¡Coopera conmigo! ¡Muévete! – Rajah pegó un pequeño rugido y se metió dentro del closet, mientras que Ariel abría y seguidamente cerraba las puertas de este. Ariel terminó de ocultarlo bien y cerró las puertas del closet color crema con decoraciones doradas. Ariel se tiró en su cama, disimulando que todo estaba bien. – ¡Ya puedes pasar papá! – gritó Ariel. Tritón entró de inmediato y sonrió al ver a su hija. – Me alegra que ya te hayas despertado, ¿cómo dormiste?

– ¡Bien! ¡Súper bien! ¡Sí, sí! – Ariel no podía dejar de ver el armario, sólo deseaba que su padre se fuera rápido y que a Rajah no le diera un ataque de claustrofobia y saliera enfurecido de ahí.

– Jane me contó que fueron a dar una vuelta por Agrabah ayer.

– Ah, sí, ayer...

– ¿Y qué dices? Es muy bello, ¿no?

– Sí, bastaste...

– Que dicha que pienses así. ¿Y ya terminaste de desempacar tus cosas?

–Aja, sí, completamente.

– Perfecto, quiero ver tu closet a ver si te entro bien toda tu ropa.

– Sí, claro... ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!?

– Voy a fijarme qué tal te acomodaste. – dijo Tritón mientras caminaba hacia las puertas color crema; pero Ariel se hizo tirada y bloqueo estas puertas, evitando que su padre las abriera.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ariel? – preguntó él extrañado.

– Es que...yo emm...yo... ¡no he ordenado todo! ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Tengo algunas cosas desordenadas y no quiero que lo veas! – improvisó ella acelerada y nerviosa.

– Oh, está bien. Pero ordénalo rápido, recuerda tus clases con Jane.

– Sí, padre...

– Bien, me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer. Hoy vendré tarde, pero en cuanto tenga un rato libre, vamos a cenar a algún lado.

– ¡De acuerdo! – Tritón le dio un beso en la frente a Ariel y salió de ahí. Al cerrar, él, la puerta del cuarto de su hija, Ariel dio un gran suspiro aliviado y abrió las puertas del armario, del cual al instante salió Rajah con una cara impaciente.

– Lo lamento, era mi padre y él no puede saber de tu existencia...lo bueno es que casi no está en casa, entonces no tendré muchos problemas con él. – Rajah se sentó y Ariel hizo lo mismo. – ¿Rajah, yo te agrado? – él volteo a verla directamente a los ojos por un gran rato y después asintió levemente con su cabeza; Ariel se podría decir que en ese momento se sintió demasiado feliz...yo también lo estaría si a un tigre le agrado, claro...desgraciadamente eso no va a pasar, pero la vida continúa, no le hagan caso a mis deseos extraños.

Ariel sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y le acaricio la cabeza. – ¿Tienes hambre? – una vez más, Rajah asintió. – Ok, iré por algo de comer, iré rápido, ya sabes, no hagas nada loco. Vuelvo en un dos por tres. – sin decir más, ella salió, dejando a Rajah sólo. – Esta chica tiene algo que...que me hace sentirme seguro...feliz, no lo sé... ¿será que podremos hacernos amigos? – pensó Rajah; sí, el tigre estaba pensado en Ariel, claro que él no lo pensó en "humano", sus pensamientos eran en idioma tigrístico, pero yo, como soy buena, decidí traducirlo para ustedes, para que entendieran, de lo contrario sólo sería como: "Rawr, rawr, rawr".

Bueno, cambiemos un poco de ambiente y de gente.

Horas después en la Academia Kuzco...

Jim y Hércules estaban sentados a la par, haciendo garabatos en sus cuadernos y en la mesa de a la par estaban Kuzco, con la mirada fija en Hércules y Malina poniendo atención en clase, como siempre; y demás mesas y alumnos, que se irán conociendo poco a poco.

– Me estoy muriendo de sueño. – le dijo Hércules a Jim en tono adormilado.

– Lo sé, yo también me estoy durmiendo...este profesor sólo habla y habla...es tan aburrido...

– Totalmente de acuerdo...

– ¡Señor Hawkins! – exclamó el profesor Milo, dirigiéndose a Jim. Jim asustado por el repentino llamado, se enderezo y dijo: – ¿Si profesor?

– ¿Podría decirme lo que acabo de explicar?

– Ammm s-sí... mmm usted estaba hablando sobre...sobre... – no obstante, el timbre sonó para salir a recreo, a lo que Jim sonrió satisfactoriamente.

– Tendremos que dejarlo para después, profe! – Jim se levantó de su asiento, al igual que todos los demás estudiantes y fueron saliendo poco a poco.

– Salvado por la campana. – bromeó Hércules, golpeándolo levemente en el brazo.

– ¿Qué te diré? – Jim sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Una vez que la clase quedo vacía, Milo suspiro y dijo para sí mismo: – Los jóvenes de hoy...

– ¿Jim, hiciste el ejercicio de matemática que te dije? – le preguntó Malina, mientras los cuatro (Jim, Hércules, Kuzco y Malina) de sentaban en una de las mesas que estaban afuera en la zona verde.

– ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Lo olvide, Malina...

– Mmm está bien, entonces tendré que estudiar más contigo.

– ¿Segura? Siento que te quito demasiado tiempo...

– ¡Para nada! ¡A mí me encanta estar contigo!... ¡Estudiando! ¡Obviamente!

– Sí, bueno, te lo agradezco.

– No me agradezcas nada.

– ¿¡Acaso no odian este clima!? – intervino Kuzco frustrado, tocándose la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Hércules extrañado.

– ¡El exceso de calor hace que sude y mi cabello se espanta! – en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Kuzco con cara de: "¿¡Me estas bromeando!?" y luego Jim con una cara maliciosa dijo: – ¿Awwnnn no quieres despeinarte Kuzquito?

– ¡No, no quiero!

– En ese caso...lo podemos arreglar...

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo vas a...? – él se vio interrumpido porque Jim con sus dos manos comenzó a despeinarlo, mientras que pegaba gritos sumamente agudos, como los de una niña en una película de terror.

– ¡Para Jim! ¡Basta! ¡Nooo! – gritaba Kuzco. Jim se compadeció de él y decidió parar, pero no podía aguantar la risa, al igual que Hércules y Malina.

– ¡Eres malo! – le reclamó Kuzco con un puchero, mientras que trataba de acomodarse el cabello.

– Sí, lo soy. – le guiño un ojo y se rió nuevamente.

Días después... Rajah y Ariel cada vez se hacían más unidos, Rajah obedecía a la pelirroja en todo, se podría decir que lo había "domesticado".

Ariel metió a su amigo en el closet, otra vez, y salió de su habitación para ir a bañarse.

15 minutos después...

– Muy bien, ahora sigue la ropa de Ariel. – dijo Carlota, entrando en la habitación de Ariel con una canasta de ropa limpia. Se dirigió al armario y abrió las puertas. Rajah al ver que no era Ariel, trato de camuflares más con la ropa. Carlota empezó a acomodar la ropa y pudo ver al fondo una especie de abrigo anaranjado con rayas negras, ella pensó que se había caído, así que intento agarrarlo, pero al tocarlo, Rajah rugió y Carlota pegó un tremendo grito que se escucho por toda la casa. Ariel desde el baño, mientras se terminaba de vestir (andaba un jeans de mezclilla y una blusa blanca con sandalias blancas) y sólo pudo pensar en: – ¡Mierda, nos descubrieron! – ella salió corriendo desesperadamente a su cuarto y al entrar se topo con Carlota tirada en el suelo, temblando con tanto miedo que no podía ni hablar. Ariel vio que Rajah estaba sentado en frente de Carlota como si nada y corrió a ayudar a levantar al ama de llaves.

– Carlota, tranquilízate.

– ¡T-t-ti-tigre!

– Cálmate, no te hará daño.

– ¿¡A qué te refieres!? ¡Hay un tigre en tu habitación! ¡Debemos huir! ¡Corre Ariel! ¡Corre!

– ¡Carlota! ¡Rajah no te hará nada! ¡Él es bueno! ¡No grites más!

– ¿¡Rajah!? ¿¡De qué estás hablando!?

Prontamente Jane entró alarmada a la alcoba y con una cara preocupada dijo:

– ¿¡Qué sucedió!? ¿¡Quién grito!?

– Carlota...

– Oh...ya se enteró por lo que puedo ver...

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Enterarme de qué!? ¿¡Ustedes sabían que aquí había un tigre!?

– Jane, cierra la puerta, tenemos que explicarle todo.

– ¿¡Explicarme qué!? – Jane cerró la puerta y entre las dos (Ariel y Jane) sentaron a Carlota en la cama.

– Quiero que te tranquilices, Carlota. Te explicaremos todo, pero debes mantener la calma...ese tigre no te hará nada, absolutamente nada. – dijo Ariel en tono calmado.

– Mmm e-está bien... – dijo Carlota, aún algo temblorosa.

– Verás, todo empezó cuando... – y así Ariel inició con la explicación de cómo ese polizón naranja había llegado a la mansión. Cuando terminó de contarle, Carlota estaba que no se lo creía, había quedado impactada con toda la historia y de cómo era que Ariel había estado ocultando, junto con Jane, a Rajah por varios días.

– Ahora, Carlota, te pediré que no le digas una palabra a mi padre, por favor.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No me puedes pedir eso! ¡Esto es una mentira muy grande! ¿¡Cómo no le voy a decir a tu padre que tienes un tigre de mascota!?

– ¡Porque jamás permitirá tenerlo aquí! ¡Lo enviara a un zoológico o algo así! Además…no lo tendré para siempre, simplemente será hasta que su pata sane, por eso no es necesario que papá se entere. ¡Por favor! – le suplicó Ariel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos abiertos y llenos de brillo.

– Hace muchos años no te veía sonreír así, desde que tu madre aún estaba con nosotros… – dijo Carlota algo penosa con ojos llorosos. Athena, la madre de Ariel, había muerto cuando Ariel estaba muy pequeña y siempre era la que mantenía con alegría la casa, era de esas personas que con solo una sonrisa suya, te levantaban el ánimo de una forma increíble. – Guardare el secreto…solo espero que no se dé cuenta por sí solo, si no, estarás en graves problemas.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Carlota! ¡Y tampoco le puedes decir a Grimbsby!

– No lo hare. Por suerte hoy no está en la casa, si no se hubiera extrañado y asustado con mi grito y hubiera terminado dándose cuenta.

– Eso creo, pero lo importante es que ahora, nadie más lo sabrá.

– Espero… ¡Bueno! Yo seguiré con mis quehaceres, con permiso. – Carlota se levanto de la cama, vio repulsivamente a Rajah, rodeándolo, agarro la canasta de ropa que había terminado en el suelo y salió de allí.

– Jane, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Es verdad que desde que mamá estaba viva no sonreía de la forma en que lo hice ahora? – Jane se sorprendió con la pregunta y bajo la cabeza. – Sí, es verdad. Hace mucho no sonreías tan…feliz, ilusionada…y de la forma en que tus ojos brillaban, era la misma forma en que brillaban cuando mirabas a tu madre, mientras te contaba un cuento para dormir. – Ariel sonrió y bajo la mirada, sin decir nada.

– La extrañas, ¿no? – preguntó Jane.

– Sí, a pesar de que estaba muy pequeña, era mi madre y me hace mucha falta… – Jane sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Ariel con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que a Ariel se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. Una vez terminado el abrazo Jane vio agua derramada en las mejillas de la pelirroja, por lo que, con sus manos le limpió la cara. – Bueno Ariel, se nos hace tarde, dale algo de comer a Rajah para que no muera de hambre y vamos a estudiar.

– Está bien. – Ariel salió de ahí por algo de comida y Jane se fue al jardín con varios libros, esperando a Ariel para comenzar su clase.

Al otro día, alrededor de las 3:00 de la tarde…

El grupo de amigos, se hallaban en clases, con uniforme deportivo (los hombres con pantaloneta blanca y camisa hombrera azul, con sus respectivos zapatos deportivos; y las mujeres con short azul y blusa blanca, de mangas cortas, pegada al cuerpo, junto con sus zapatos), es decir, estaban en educación física o clase de deportes.

– Muy bien, hemos finalizado la clase por hoy, felicito a algunos que se esforzaron mucho y a los que no tanto, les recomiendo que se pongan las pilas. – advirtió el profesor Li Shang. – ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! Mañana todos deben estar aquí en el colegio a las 6:30 de la mañana para la excursión que haremos. Ya pueden irse.

Todos los alumnos, corrección, todos los cansados y sudados alumnos, salieron del gimnasio y las chicas se dirigieron a su vestidor y los hombres al suyo.

– Oye Herc, que aburrida esa excursión de mañana, ¿no crees? – le dijo Jim.

– Demasiada, y tras de eso, es en el bosque, no habrá nada que hacer...

– Cierto... ¡escapémonos!

– Jim, si nos escapamos una vez más nos expulsaran...además ve el lado bueno, todas las chicas irán en shorts súper cortos y blusas de tirantes, no nos podemos perder eso. – dijo Hércules, con una mirada pícara.

– Eres un maldito pervertido...

– Yo prefiero el término fan del sexo femenino.

– Oh Dios...

– La pasaremos bien, ya verás...

– Eso espero...

En la mansión Tritón...

Ariel estaba en el suelo de su cuarto jugando con Rajah y se dio cuenta de que él estaba apoyado completamente en sus dos patas. – Oh, puedo ver que ya te puedes apoyar en ambas patas...echémosle una ojeada... – Ariel con sumo cuidado le quito la venda a Rajah y observó que ahora estaba como nueva, por lo que sonrió: – ¡Rajah! ¡Tu pata ya se curó! ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya podrás correr y volver a tu vida normal! ...Oh... – Ariel supo que era tiempo de dejar a su amigo ir, por lo que con voz quebradiza y ojos llorosos confesó: – Así que ya no me necesitas...ya podrás cuidarte por ti mismo, no tendrás que vivir aquí más... – Rajah vio a Ariel con ojos tristes y bajo su cara con dolor. – ¿Te digo algo? A pesar de que nos encontramos hace pocos días, eres el primer amigo que tengo y no sólo mi primer amigo, sino que mi mejor amigo... – la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza; Rajah algo sorprendido por el abrazo, rodeó con su pata izquierda la espalda de ella, devolviéndole el abrazo. – Será mejor que mañana temprano te deje en el bosque... – dijo metida en el suave y sedoso pelaje de Rajah.

Así que... Ariel y Jim por razones diferentes, irán el mismo día, al mismo lugar...

Mmmm...

Interesante...


End file.
